


Fantasy Or Reality

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always fun to watch, even if it might be a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Or Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Chris could hardly make out what was being said. He heard something about letting him sleep. He tried to concentrate and realised that Vin and Ezra were in his room. He thought that they should have been at work. Then he heard one or the other saying something about staying for a couple of hours to keep an eye on him and heading to the office later. Why did he need an eye kept on him anyway? He felt fine, maybe a little fuzzy. Now he remembered, he got shot. He moved his hand to touch the wound at his side when someone restrained him, telling him not to aggravate it. Wonder why it didn't hurt, probably loaded on painkillers. Well at least I'm in my own bed. He told the other two to get back to work, they could check in on him in a few hours, all he was planning on doing was sleeping until then anyway. Were they ignoring him? Or was that just a thought and hadn't been said aloud? Either way neither man seemed to be leaving.

Chris blinked his eyes open, it felt like he'd been asleep for days. At least his head felt clearer and the pain in his side was just a dull ache. He heard Ezra's voice murmuring something about reading material. Well, he can't have been out of it for too long, because Vin and Ezra were still here, probably just trying to get out of work. Chris lifted his head slightly, his bedroom door had been left open and he could see into the study.

Ezra was running his fingers along the spines of the books on the shelf. Vin walked up behind pulling off his t-shirt as he approached. He snaked his arms around Ezra's waist and murmured something Chris couldn't hear into his ear. Ezra dropped the book he'd been holding and leaned back into Vin letting the younger man unbutton his shirt. Vin was taking his time, lingering at every button, touching every little bit of skin that was being exposed.

Chris moved up to lean into his pillows and get a better view. He'd always wondered why those two seemed to get along so well, sometimes he'd even fantasised about one or the other, although he had to admit having them both had crossed him mind on more than one occasion as well. He'd never dreamt about watching them together though, and this was something he didn't want to miss.

Ezra had tilted his head back and it looked as if Vin was trying to suck the air out of him. Ezra's buttons had been successfully unfastened and Vin's fingers were running up and down where the shirt was hanging open. Once in a while one of Vin's hands would vanish under the material and soft moans would issue from the undercover agents mouth. Actually, for the fact that his job required him to remain neutral, Vin certainly wasn't having any trouble getting Ezra to react. Vin had moved his hands down to the belt Ezra was wearing and he quickly had it off and the pants undone. Chris was amazed at Vin's swiftness, he knew that Ezra had dexterous fingers, maybe he'd been teaching the ex-bounty hunter a few things. If he had, he must have been a damn good teacher because once Vin's hands disappeared down inside the trousers, Ezra started panting and moving his hips forward slightly. Vin smiled and removed his hands, grabbing hold of Ezra's pants and gliding them down over muscular thighs and legs.

Chris was becoming turned on at the sight of Ezra's body, the man was incredibly muscular and so well defined, he must definitely work out more than Chris had thought. The man certainly shouldn't be hiding behind those suits. Vin had knelt down behind Ezra and was massaging the other man's butt. Ezra's breath quickened when Vin started licking his smooth ass trailing his tongue down the back of Ezra's legs. Ezra's penis sprang to attention when Vin gently blew on the glistening flesh. Chris shifted his legs further apart to accommodate his own hardening shaft.

Before Chris could analyse his reactions, he had to move to the other side of the bed to keep watching the show. Ezra had spun around grabbing Vin and throwing the lighter man down onto the desk. Everything Chris had on there (pens, papers, books) went flying off crashing to the ground. Chris thought that the others would turn around guiltily at the noise and that he'd be caught watching, but Vin and Ezra seemed to have other things on their minds. So he got himself comfortable again and observed as Ezra massaged Vin's chest, kneading his way down. Vin was already trying to undo his jeans, but Ezra brushed his hands away and knelt down between the younger man's legs. He tugged the jeans down, giving Vin's erection a quick lick as be pulled them off completely. Chris thought he heard Vin purring as Ezra lightly stroked the inside of his thighs, coaxing Vin's legs further apart. Ezra lifted Vin's knees and let them rest on his shoulder. He then gathered some of the juices leaking from Vin's cock, lubricating Vin's hole he carefully started inserting his fingers into the tight opening. Vin immediately gripped the side of the desk with one hand and tried to push himself further onto Ezra's fingers. Vin was trying to keep his noises to a minimum, but Ezra was taking his time and a few groans escaped. Ezra then stood and ever so slowly began filling Vin with his hardness, sometimes stopping so that the squirming form underneath him could adjust.

Chris slid one hand under the covers and started stroking himself, wondering if he'd be able to show such restraint if he was the one entering Vin's tight, hot channel.

Once Ezra's balls hit Vin's ass, Ezra just as slowly pulled back causing Vin to moan and move his head from side to side. Before he withdrew completely Ezra pushed back in, making sure his rhythm was slow and leisurely, enjoying the sensations Vin's hot tightness was creating in Ezra's every nerve ending. Vin was trying to arch his back so that he could force his ass towards Ezra, however as one side of the desk was against a wall he was unable to find a handhold. Ezra saw Vin struggling and gripped Vin's hips lifting his friend further off the desk so that Vin was supporting himself with the top of his back and shoulders. Ezra almost cried out loud when he slid even further into Vin and pulled the man hard against himself. Ezra's movements became faster and both men were sweating as Ezra drove himself deeper into Vin with every thrust.

Chris was becoming more excited and the light stroking of earlier had become more of a tugging action. He wondered if he should go out there and assist, he'd noticed the knuckles on the hand that was clutching the edge of the desk were turning white and Vin's erection was straining. Unfortunately, Ezra had no way of relieving the younger man without letting go of his hips. Just as he decided the right thing to do would be to help, he watched as Vin reached down with his free hand and began pumping it up and down along his shaft. Chris could hardly contain himself as he leaned forward and copied Vin's movements on his own aching erection. As he felt the wetness run over his hands he slumped back into the pillows never taking his eyes off the erotic sight in front of him.

When Ezra looked down and saw Vin masturbating, he lost all conscious thought and drove wildly into the taut body under him. Vin arched even further onto Ezra as his seed shot out onto his stomach. Vin's muscles clamped down on Ezra's cock and he came, throwing his head back in a silent scream.

Chris was exhausted and could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. He slowly drifted back to sleep with the image of Ezra gently sliding out of Vin, bending over to lick the cum off the washboard stomach, and finally sinking to his knees leaning his head against long, lean legs.

A few hours later Chris woke to a sticky feeling under the covers. He lifted the sheet trying to figure out how that had happened. The image of Vin and Ezra crept into his mind and he grinned as he got up and hobbled towards the bathroom. Once he got cleaned up he realised that he hadn't heard any movement from the study. He held onto his side, apparently it was time for more painkillers. Although the slight exercise he'd had probably hadn't helped his injury any, worth it though. He limped into the study and noticed that everything was in its place. Surely he hadn't imaged what he had witnessed, it seemed way too real. Just because he'd had those kinds of fantasies before, and he had been heavily sedated. He ran a hand along the smooth surface of the desk, then smiled as he tentatively reached down and picked up a paperweight that had fallen onto the floor.

THE END


End file.
